


all yours

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 125
Collections: anonymous





	all yours

Ginny's legs are wrapped around her father's waist as she bounces in his lap, his thick member sliding in and out of her wet heat. She's still wearing the muggle school uniform she had gotten, the skirt purposefully hemmed so short that if she bent over, whoever was behind her would get a full view of her round bum; the blouse she was wearing was nearly skin tight, her large breasts strained against the buttons, hard nipples made obvious through the thin cloth. Arthur loved muggle things and Ginny took the opportunity when one of her muggle friends said she wanted to get rid of her old school clothing. 

Ginny loved the feel of a large cock inside her and her father had the perfect one, it fit wonderfully inside her and no other man was able to give her pleasure like him. They had been fucking on and off ever since Ginny was twenty and woke Arthur up by sucking on his cock; Ginny had decided she wanted him and she always knew how to go after what she wanted. He didn't complain when he had realized it was Ginny, instead he had fucked harder into her mouth, his large girth stretching her mouth wide open. Arthur never protested to what they were doing, he gave Ginny exactly what she wanted and took pleasure in fucking his only daughter. 

Ginny's walls squeeze around Arthur as he moves his hand to start rubbing her clit. She moans louder as he speeds up, his fingers are experts when it comes to her body. 

"That's it, darling one. Milk your daddy's cock." Arthur encourages her. "I'm going to fill you up so nicely with my seed."

Ginny shudders at that thought. She can never get enough of her father's cum inside her, filling her up and she's full, begging him to fuck her once again to make sure it stays in. Ginny bucks as Arthur lowers his head to start sucking on one of her nipples through her shirt. Ginny wishes someone could see them like this -- her head thrown back, lost in pleasure, Arthur sucking her nipple as he rubs her clit--they would make a beautiful sight and a wonderful addition to anyone's wank fantasies.

Ginny wishes she could always have her father inside her, stretching and filling her up. She resolves to figure out a way to do this, she is her daddy's favourite and he would do anything for her after all.


End file.
